User blog:AdamGregory03/Top 10 Death Battles I'd Like to Eventually Happen
Well, folks. We're almost at the end of Season 2 of Death Battle. To think, they've given us over fifty battles to the death between all of our favorite fictional characters. That's fifty episodes where at least one person's day was ruined for something stupid. Or fifty episodes that are hated simply because they got the results "wrong". OR FIFTY EPISODES OF WHINY SALTBAGS WHO THINK THEY KNOW BETTER AND DON'T KNOW WHAT FUN I- I apologize for that... So anyway, I figured, now would be a better time than ever to display a personal top ten list of mine of Death Battles I'd like to see happen. Now, this isn't like my last top ten list where I had stupid ideas like Garnet vs. Juggernaut on it... I've since learned the errors of my ways and have decided to be smarter about this. Please keep in mind that everything here is my personal opinion, so if you agree or disagree with any fight on this list, then more power to ya. (Also, I'll update this as I go along) So, without further ado... These are my top ten episodes of Death Battle I would like to eventually happen! Number 10 Okay, so this match-up is one that I just recently thought of. Why, you may ask? Well, I was thinking about how Ben Tennyson would be one of the trickiest characters to use on Death Battle, because the results would most likely depend on which alien forms he was given. For example, in the debate of Ben 10 vs. Danny Phantom, Ben does have certain aliens that can deal with Danny, but other than that Danny wins. But then that means if Ben is given those aliens, he could possibly win. So I began thinking: What if they didn't use Ben Tennyson himself in Death Battle, but just his alien forms? How? I dunno... Maybe there'd be a give sentience button on the Omnitrix or something... But regardless, I figured Rath would be a good pick for a mono-alien Death Battle, and also I've been trying to consider who would be a good opponent for Steven Universe's Jasper if she ever got on the show. I figured they're both buff, orange, and aggressive, and Jasper kind of looks like a tiger, so... I just kind of started liking the match-up. Now, granted, we'd probably have to wait a long time until Jasper is even considered Death Battle worthy, but when she eventually is, I want her to fight Ben's angry tiger alien. Number 9 Honestly, I didn't really care much for this match-up at first, but now it's starting to grow on me. The idea of two little girls who are the perfect example of "don't judge a book by it's cover" fighting each other sounds pretty sweet to me. I used to be a fan of Pucca, and I still am, just not as much. But I would definitely enjoy seeing Pucca in Death Battle if for no other reason than a humorous analysis. Seriously, Boomstick would probably be blown away. I didn't know much about Arale at first, but I did know she was Pucca's most commonly requested opponent. And there are some things I still don't really know about her. Like, I'm not sure if she's from Dragon Ball, or if she just exists in the same universe as it... Well, either way, I guess she's a Dragon Ball character, and if that fan-made Death Battle blog is right in Pucca winning, then you know what that means... But I mean it's not like Ben and Chad really care all that much about fan rage. I just would like to see some funny love in Death Battle. =D Number 8 Yet another match-up that's starting to grow on me. And in all honesty, I'm surprised they haven't done a Pokemon vs. Digimon fight yet. My guess is if they did only one, this would be it. And before you bring up One Minute Melee... Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki. My only hope for this battle is that they don't include Mega Lucario or Renamon's digivolutions. Remember, those require human interaction to pull off, and there's been no indication of them being able to do them by themselves. Also, I feel like this would wind up being a commemoration match for the Wii U release of Pokken Tournament. Anyone else feel that way? So yeah. I know I'm not alone on this as it is a popular idea... So who knows, we may see it in the future! Number 7 Whenever the topic of what people's least favorite Death Battles are... I always say Rogue VS Wonder Woman. Because I disagree with the results, the episode was overall just lackluster, and the match-up is one of the weakest on the show so far... I mean, the only thing they have in common is being female superheroes. To be fair, this was one of the show's earliest episodes, but I still think that if Batman can come back from the dead, so can Diana. After all, Ben and Chad did say they're open to using combatants a second time. So how about we give Wonder Woman a match that's more thematically perfect? A battle between two attractive super powered princesses, anybody? She-Ra may not be as powerful as her male counterpart and this match-up might be a bit unfair, but I don't care. If Wondie comes back, that's who I want her to face. Number 6 Number 5 Number 4 Number 3 Number 2 Number 1 Category:Blog posts